For the Love of KBBQ
by crookedcath
Summary: "Look, Sasuke and Neji's sections are full, you're going to have to wait at least 3 hours and no, I don't take bribes." Tenten never realized Korean barbecue could look so good. NejiTen


**A/n: **My love for Naruto…. and in turn fanfiction, will never go away. I haven't quite found my footing for my other stories but I'll make it eventually! As always, I don't own Naruto. I don't know about you but I think I'm hilarious with that title.

* * *

**For the Love of KBBQ**

_by CrookedCath_

* * *

The first thing the blonde girl at the front desk said to her was, "Look Sasuke and Neji's sections are full, there's a two hour wait and _no_, twenty dollars will not make me move you up on the list. You can have Shino or Kiba at the moment."

The restaurant smelled like smoke and meat, but what really captured her attention when she had walked in was the sheer deafening wall of noise that had greeted her. There had to be at least 100 teenage girls either eating, chatting, or waiting around to sit down so they could eat and chat. Why this place was so packed and what the hell the blonde girl was talking about was lost to her at the moment considering there were about fifty other barbecue restaurants just on this street alone. The girl sighed dramatically as she waved a hand in front of her face obnoxiously.

"Hello? Anyone in there? I've got a line and you're blocking it," she tapped her pen impatiently on the desk and stared.

Oh, right. She had been talking to her. Turning to face the one solitary girl rather than the huge flock of girls chatting excitedly and carrying chocolates and flowers - Was it Valentine's Day?- she replied, "I don't know who Sasuke and Neji are, but I'm here for the accounting? I'm keeping the books… Hiashi said he talked to you on the phone?"

Recognition seemed to hit the girl and she smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Eh …. I'm so sorry it's just it gets crazily busy whenever Sasuke and Neji are working at the same time and I kind of lose my head. My names Ino! Let me just call Shikamaru for you."

Ino held her hand out in front and she shook it introducing herself just as Ino let out a loud screeching "SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUU THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!"

A calm, tired voice replied from the back room - Jesus he was that close and she was screaming?-, "Ino, you understand I am right behind you. You also understand that I don't wait the tables for crazy teenage girls. So unless it's Tenten leave me alone."

Ino rolled her eyes before turning back to the girl in front of her. "What's your name again?"

"Tenten," she tried to smile but before she could Ino was already screaming back "IT'S TENTEN."

Just then, a tall boy with long dark hair walked past and grabbed two menus off of the counter. Dropping a check book with odd pink papers coming out of it in their place he looked up at Ino and gave an almost inaudible sigh before speaking to her.

His voice was dreamy as fuck. Tenten almost sighed with him as his low, deep voice spoke. "They have a table of at least 16 but I didn't stay long enough to count. Do what you will with whatever the hell they left inside there this time. Also, I might have gently pushed one but I'm willing to testify in a court of law that it was completely warranted and could qualify as self-defense."

Were they privy to lawsuits here?

Another tall, pale boy walked past smirking. He had raven hair and could be a very good contender for the next father to her children. He rounded the corridor calling out, "You didn't gently push anyone you shoved her into the wall and hauled ass out of there you little pansy!"

Dreamy boy #1 turned around for the first time to show Tenten his face which was far from disappointing. He had an angular face, pale, and those eyes were just-

"Fuck off Uchiha."

-gone.

* * *

Tenten and Ino were silent as they stared at the place where the two boys had just been. Tenten turned to the other girl, smirking. "I take it that was Sasuke and Neji?"

Ino laughed, fluttering her eyes slightly. "Follow me I'll take you to Shikamaru. And just in case you were wondering, the swoon of seeing those two never _ever_ wears off."

They were in an enclosed back room with a desk that was currently filled with papers and a boy sitting in a chair behind it. He was lounging back in the chair staring up at the ceiling and that's when Tenten realized there was a skylight in the middle of the room.

"Had that especially built myself," Shikamaru said as he sat lazily back up and gestured for her to come around to the other side of the desk. "You know how to keep books, that's why we hired you so I won't get into that. Basically, you're going to be spending most of your time in here. You can come in whenever you want as long as by the end of the day everything's good. Just remember to clock in."

He glanced up at her to see if she was following and she nodded, noticing that his phone was going off every five seconds. She raised an eyebrow, "Girl trouble?"

He sighed, planting his face in his hands and shaking his head profusely. "As long as Ino and I are on the same shift there will be. Speaking of Ino, she's probably in need of some help right now- Sasuke and all that. You can do the checks and payments?"

She nodded, turning to leave the room when she remembered the white-eyed boy from earlier. "Shikamaru.. If this restaurant is owned by the Hyuuga corporation, why is a Hyuuga working here as a waiter? Isn't that a little beneath someone that owns multiple chains?"

Shikamaru looked up from his face plant on the desk and eyed her warily. "That's a long story that only Neji can tell you."

His phone buzzed again and he picked it up starting with a, "Look Temari-" and she took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

The register that she used to print out the checks and slide the payments was fairly simple, but the truly difficult task was deciphering the number values off of a receipt covered in hearts and indecent notes. It turned out that the pink notes were almost always love notes and girls slipped them quite often into the checkbook of the male waiters. She was sure that these boys were hired especially for this purpose considering there were very few female waiters.

_Sasuke I would trade this all you can eat meat for just a night with your sausage._

She blushed reading that one and quickly checked around her to make sure no one could've read that from a distance. Man, these girls were desperate. Through helping the girl, she learned that Ino mostly kept up reservations and organized birthday parties while all the attractive males tended to the love struck girls directly. Sasuke and Neji were currently in competition for the most tips, but according to Ino Sasuke had the higher number of complaints due to mental and physical abuse. Neji was too much of a gentleman to actually knock a handsy girl out, but Sasuke had no calms about a quick karate chop to the neck and an escape route.

Apparently Sasuke had once asked a girl if she realized she was a low 2 on the 1-10 scale and she had burst into tears. Tenten shuddered, how cruel. As far as entertainment went, these notes pretty much made time fly by as Ino had mentioned when things had calmed down and the scenery was becoming lackluster.

_Neji, you've got an ass that the trojans would wage war over._

Tenten laughed slightly, nodding in approval. "That one's pretty true," she murmured remembering the pleasant backside of the dark haired boy.

"What is?"

Tenten shook her head absent mindedly smiling as she held up the pink note, "Neji really does have an ass that the trojans would wage war over."

She looked up happily and froze as she came face to face with the white haired beauty she had just sexually harassed. He had one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face as he handed her another checkbook. He opened his mouth to say something but then Naruto appeared next to him.

"It's time to clock out Hyuuga, lead the way. Oh and Tenten? Feel free to watch him walk away," Naruto grinned, winking and walking out the door with Neji in tow and leaving the red faced girl to gape as they made their way out.

* * *

**A/n: **Yes, no? Leave me your thoughts! :)


End file.
